Golden King (Christian Rosenkreuz)
|-|The Golden King= |-|Ultharathotep= Character Synopsis The Golden King 'is the main antagonist of the visual novel called Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~. He is the high ranking member of the West India Company, also known as The Society. At some point after his induction, he became the Acting Leader of The Society following the absence of their true leader, Altothas Thoth Hermes. He has a plan to eradicate Nikola Tesla through manipulating various people and gathering their power Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 6-B | Low 5-B Verse: 'Ourai no Gahkthun '''Name: '''Christian Rosenkreuz (More commonly called The Golden King), Rose Ruler, Ruler of Rosy Cross '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Supposedly as old as the very planet itself '''Classification: '"Ruler of the Rose", King of the Great Race of Yith, King of All that Glitters 'Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation (through means of the Sekime which can kill all that is unfortunate enough to meet the Golden Kings Gaze , can even kill critters who are not alive in the first place ), Durability Negation (through Atomization, he can effectively ignore the durability of opponents on a conceptual level), Immortality (Types 1), Power Bestowal (Rosenkreuz is the source of all supernatural art in the series, he grants all the students of the acadamia their arts, arts are supernautural powers that improve human capabilities, like how berta can Operate, Jo march can manipulate, and Wilhelm reich can rule) Matter Manipulation (can antomize anything that meets his gaze like the critter which he reduced to nothing but a particle of light ), Non-Physical Interaction (can atomize critters who areintangable ), Conceptual Manipulation (Critters only exist as the concept of possiblities of beings who could've been yet the Gaze of the Golden King reduced one of them to nothingness), Acausality (Non-Linearity; cracking formula users are impervious to all laws of physics , as one of the strongest cracking users Rozenkruz should be no different), Physics Manipulation (cracking formula users can Manipulate Physics), Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement | All previous abilities including, Reality Warping (the creaking formula can twist the very fabric of reality itself , Golden Kings has expanded to nearly the size of an entire planet), Regeneration (High-Mid, was capable of restoring his completely destroyed body , in his fight with Nikola Tesla), Law Manipulation (his presence alone is capable of forcibly reshaping the laws of the world ), Conceptual Attacks (His hands can destroy the real, illusory, physical and metaphysical), Durability Negation (physical evasion and defense alike become impossible against his demonic hand) 'Destructive Ability: Large Country Level (Possessed enough power to atomize the entire island that academia was located on, of which he would have done from across another dimensions between the cracks of reality. Atomization of an entire island of that magnitude would yield this level of power if actually preformed. ) | Small Planet Level (His power has unfathombly increased by millions-fold .His cracking field has expanded to cover the entirety of Earth , where he had absolute control with anything within it. His space as continously expanding and could have potentially covered more) Speed: Speed of Light '(Fought on equal terms with Nikola Tesla, who can move at the speed of light) | '''FTL '''normally (Should be faster than before due to his power increasing millions of time and as such, faster than light). '''Immeasurable '''with Grotesque Demonic Hand (The claws of the Golden King extend to destroy everything in their path the real, illusory, physical and metaphysical are crushed in his wake, it can Break the boundaries of space and time , the hand itself moves so incomprehensibly fast that its Velocity itself breaks the law of time , even Nikola Tesla in his Knight of Lightning form who can think and react instantaneously could not dodge the hand , his gaze can destroy critters before they reach him, critters are unbound by time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown [[Striking Ability|'Striking Ability']]:''' '''Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown '(Have never shown to be damaged or harmed. However they are harder to kill due to passive abilities that protect them from stronger opponents) | '''Small Planet Level '(Was only destroyed by a full power thunderbolt from Nikola Tesla, of which only destroyed his physical body) '''Stamina: Unknown, implied to be Limitless ' 'Range: Cross-Dimensional '(His gaze alone can effect Academia from across dimensions, as he was going to atomize the entire island whilst in another dimension and between the cracks of reality and unreality. The Cracking Field itself is a seperate plane and unconnected by the regular universe) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(he invented the Kreuz Circuit at some point in his life, which is capable of making its user immortal and physically enhanced (the Circuit uses Cracking to modify the user’s body, so they automatically gain the Sekime). Rosenkreuz has also lived for a long time and has amassed a massive amount of experience and knowledge along the way) '''Weaknesses: '''He can be arrogant and sometimes underestimate their foe '''Versions: Ruler of Rosy Cross | Ultharathotep Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''The Bell of Gahkthun & Sekime '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Golden King is a powerful entity, usually residing in the form of two eyes appearing in the purple skies. The superiority of the rose is the two eyes of Rosenkreuz, capable of both cursing and blessing. The overwhelming glance of the Golden King (not even a special impact, but an ordinary look) is a pure manifestation of death and causes endless destruction of any objects, without paying attention to their immateriality, energy, density or mass. *'Ultratetotep '''is the main and most massive form of the Golden King (significantly more than several thousand feet), representing a cluster of giant golden spheres (each more than hundreds of feet), monstrous paws and limbs, blood-red roses and myriad golden eyes. The destructive pressure of death emanating from Ultratothep increases astronomically many times if it can be measured in this way at all. **'Paws''' '- a monster can release a huge number of paws, reinforced by the power of golden eyes, tearing opponents with a force that is beyond time and space. **'Infinite Expansion - being the source of mystical possibilities that allow to ignore the laws of physics, Ultratepone has the ability to generate an expanding spatial distortion, which, potentially, can embrace the whole world, rewriting it for themselves. Gaze of the Rose: An attack used through the Sekime, which allows the Golden King to annihilate anything in his line of sight, or in the range of his Cracking Field, reducing the target to mere particles. It also works against beings beyond the laws of physics and essentially just a phenomenon, such as Critters. When used against Nightingale, the instant she became conscious of his gaze, her critters had died hundreds of deaths in her place. As such the gaze can atomize and kill hundreds of beings in an instant such as critters which are supernatural phenomenon that are above the laws of physics and can exist only as possibilities. The gaze was further strengthened in his Ultharathotep form to the point that it was hundreds of millions of times stronger than before. *'Grotesque Demonic Hand:' Through the power of his multiple Golden Eyes and his Sekime, Rosenkreuz can manifest multiple hand-like branches from his body and all over his Cracking Field. These branches are capable of erasing both the physical and metaphysical, the real and the illusory and breaking through time and space. This nature allows this attack to annihilate anything it hits without fail, as it damages reality itself. It nullifies all defenses and, due to exceeding time, is completely instantaneous, making evasion useless. While the basic principle on how it works is different from the Wrath King's "The Arm of the King that Shatters All of Creation", both attacks achieve the same thing. *'Cracking:' Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly, all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit, and also controlling and warping the laws of physics. *'Art:' In the time the Bell of Gahkthun is undergoing its maturation process, Rosenkreuz granted many students of the academy with a more limited form of his Cracking in the form of Arts. Known Arts as seen in the series are as follows: **'Colors from Beyond: '''An Art that summons an immaterial mass of color from another dimension that passively erodes the mind of anyone that sees it. The color is also capable of breaking the mind of someone with a direct physical touch in addition to possessing a rotting property that affects whatever object it hits. **'Calculate:' An Art which breaks down every tiny bit of info the user's senses register and lets the user's brain completely analyze it. **'Manipulate:' An Art which lets the user control and manipulate any biological body with human form. This Art can do things like forcing others to do certain movements and manipulates brain cells. **'Operate:' An Art that lets the user control any machinery that has the form of a human or close to it. **'Accelerate:' An Art which can be used to increase the speed of an object to insane lengths. '''Extra Info:' Credit to Vs Battle Wiki and DebateJungles for parts of this profile Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:What a Beautiful Series Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Rulers Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Physics Benders Category:Acid Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5